vesterandfriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario/Appearances
These are all the episodes that Mario appeared. Appearances Vester&Friends * Vester Is Watched * The Chocolate Master's Revenge * The Chocolate Master's Epic REVENGE! * The Chocolate Master's REVENGE GOLD Version * U Call That Cat Mario? * The Art Competition * Mario's New Look! * 10 Steps... 10 Minutes... * Vester Can't Sleep! * Run Kirby Is Coming! * Vester's Nintendo Party * Mario's Annoying Mission * The Nabbit Attack! * Vester&Friends Local Area Walk (2015) * The Blue Shell Catastrophe * The Chocolate Master's REVENGE The Chocolate Meltdown * That Annoying Toad! * The Spelling Bee * Blue Yoshi's Prank Calls * Luigi the Prankster * The Amiibo Disaster * More Toad? * The Blue Yoshi Competition * Mario's Secret Cat Club * It's Baby Time! * The Blue Shell Goes Insane! * The Chocolate Master's Biggest Achivement! * Sonic's Stupid Joke * Cheep Cheep in the Toilet * The Nabbit Attack 2 * Pirahna Plant Trouble * Blue Yoshi's Girlfriend * Toadsworth Gets Pranked! * Blue Yoshi's Depression * Isabelle's Crush * Toad's Crazy Video! (in the cover of the intro by Toad) * Mario's Talent Show * Luigi's Mansion Disaster * Kamek's Heartbreaking Job * The Nabbit Attack 3 * Link's Bop It Addiction! * Yellow Yoshi's Time Machine * Bowser's Destruction * Link's Splatoon Friends * Mario's Nintendo Party * Vester&Friends Make BigMarioFan100 Art! * The Luigi Board * Yellow Yoshi's Servant * Mario's Missing Videogames * Mario's Gym Class * Nabbit The Cameraman * Baby Mario's Game Boy * Link's Drum Leasons * Deadpool's Revenge! * Bowser's Netflix Disaster * Mario's Super Star * Isabelle's Nintendo Switch Problem * Mario Pikachu The Impostor * White Yoshi's Biggest Fear * Yellow Yoshi's Sickness * King Dedede's Quest For Lunchbox 2 * Link's Piano Lessons * Yellow Yoshi's Secret Girlfriend * Link's Fidget Spinner * Bowser's Toy Story Adventure * Baby Mario's Nintendo DS * Isabelle Breaks Up With Blue Yoshi? * Blue Yoshi's Revenge! * Mario's YouTube Video Competition * Koopa's News Channel Madness * Baby Mario's Sleepover * Link's Embarrassing Commercial * Sonic's Amiibo Battle * Bowser Junior Generations * Baby Mario's Nintendo 3DS * Purple Yoshi's Jealousy * Mario's Blue Shell Disaster! * Sonic's Easter Egg Hunt! * Blue Yoshi's Opposite Day * Black Yoshi's Biggest Fear * Mario's YouTube Video Competition 2 * Red Yoshi's Prank Calls * Luigi's Secret Cat Club * Mario's Super Crossover * Baby Mario's Nintendo 2DS * Toadsworth's Personal Assistants * Inklings Mistakes! * Mario's Amiibo Battle * Mario's Scary Video Contest! * Red Yoshi's Robot Madness! * Blue Yoshi's Christmas Parodies * Link's Movie Audition * Baby Mario's Nintendo Switch * Wario and Waluigi Partners in Crime * Nabbit's Hidden Power * Isabelle's Easter Egg Hunt * Sonic's Movie Humiliation * Mario's Retro Video Night * Mario's Super Crossover 2 * Luigi Pikachu the Impostor * Mickey's Devious Deal World of Light Plush * World of Light Plush - Episode 1 * World of Light Plush - Episode 2 * World of Light Plush - Episode 3 * World of Light Plush - Episode 4 * World of Light Plush - Episode 5 * World of Light Plush - Episode 6 * World of Light Plush - Episode 7 * World of Light Plush - Episode 8 * World of Light Plush - Episode 10 * World of Light Plush - Episode 12 [[VAF Plush Gaming|'VAF Plush Gaming']] *Super Smash Bros. Wii U - VAF Plush Gaming 1 *Splatoon - VAF Plush Gaming 2 * Category:Character Appearances Category:Appearances